


blood

by Luxa437



Series: Phobia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gore, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxa437/pseuds/Luxa437
Summary: The blood, it's everywhere.
Series: Phobia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962262





	blood

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE THE TAGS!
> 
> If you are squirmish about blood, THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU! You have been warned.

blood

It's everywhere. The red coulour stains the walls and the ground. The thick scent of iron fills the air and makes me want to gag. I'm shivering, my fingernails dig into my upper arm. I'm rocking back and forth on my heels, groaning. I'm panting, the scent and sight of blood, my blood, is driving me crazy. 

It's everywhere, on my skin and my ripped clothes, on my hair. The sticky strands fall over my shoulders. Little red droplets tripple of off them. They are leaving large red stains on the collar and the chest of my once white blouse. My clothes are soaked. My skin is wet from the blood running down on it. 

It's everywhere. There is a strange pressure building up in my chest. I can hardly breathe and the air I do get is sour and burns in my lungs. I close my eyes and take a shaky breath; I'm exhausted, I lost too much blood. There are tears forming in the corners of my eyes, I'm crying. One drop gets on my lips. I lick them, expecting the salty taste of tears. When instead I taste sour iron on my tongue I fling my eyes open, and gasp. My vision is blurred. Red streams are blocking my sight. I gulp and the feeling of the thick liquid trickling down my throat gives me the rest. I gag, blood is mingling with my vomit.

It's everywhere. I'm vomiting and coughing up blood, my eyes burn from the bloody tears I shed. I am soaked with the thick red liquid and reek of it's disgusting scent. I'm shaking violently, then I slowly sink to the ground and curl up in fetal position. I'm exhausted. I close my eyes and give myself up to the threatening numbness that is consuming my body. I just lay there, while the red liquid is spreading out.  
The blood, it's everywhere.


End file.
